


Inconvenient Allergy

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blame Primo, Gen, Mafia may be hazardous to health, Mind-bending shenanigans, No One understands that Tsuna is NOT trolling them, Unrealistic Description of Allergies, Who am I kidding Tsuna is gonna die from all the bullshit, but it’s all in the flavor of KHR, crackish, first fanfic, he is legit allergic to bullshit, i know i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: Reborn looked at the file. Then he looked at the idiots solemn face. He promptly shot at Baka-Iemitsu for doubting him. He could train this fake allergy out of his newest student.(If only he had known)AU! In which Tsuna is legitimately allergic to bullshit and the Mafia does not help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever! Please be gentle!~

When Sawada Tsunayoshi was born it was very clear he was sickly, for he burst into a coughing fit just after his father declared he loved his wife and newborn son more than anything. However there was nothing wrong with his lungs or any other part of him that anyone could tell. So Iemitsu left without a care in the world kissing his lovely wife and thinking Tsunayoshi would grow out of whatever what’s making him cough so hard.

However on one visit to his lovely wife and adorable son his coughing was so bad (just after he proclaimed his current employment to be a construction worker for penguins) that the man panicked and called a Vongola Doctor. The doctor examined the boy, poking and prodding at him speaking words of (false) encouragement and finally understanding when the boy started hacking up a lung. The doctor falsely smiled at Nana and prescribed an inhaler for whenever young Tsunayoshi had to cough, along with an Epi-pen for more serious occurrences, assuring her that it was just allergies (Tsuna broke down coughing).

The man pulled Iemitsu aside and told him that his son would never be fit for Mafia life (which suited Iemitsu just fine) but the doctor’s next words drove fear into his heart,

“Young Lion-sama, I am afraid your child has a severe allergy to bullshit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsu-kun figures some things out and loses something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna update this sporadically, when inspiration strikes so don’t wait up!~

Tsu-kun was a good little boy for his Mama, he took his medicine every time he started to cough and in return his Mama never ever lied to him. Even when Tsu-kun was very little he could always tell when someone was lying because of the huge coughing fits he would get into when the other kids at the day care would boast outrageously about catching 100 frogs in one day. 

He started to notice however that it wasn’t just lying, it could be omissions of truth, exaggeration, or understating things. He knew all these things fell under the same category but what he didn’t know is what the category was called, so he listened.

He listened to all the sempais, and what they called this category. Thus he discovered what he had an allergy to, this “bullshit” thing.  
Tsu-kun looked it up and did all the research he could, he learned quickly that there was no avoiding the constant bullshit that everyone always spouted. They were only children after all, so he made sure he had at least three inhalers and four Epi-pens on his person at all times. 

When Tsu-kun was five he had his biggest “bullshit attack” yet. Papa and his Boss, Nonno, came to visit and Tsu-kun could barely breathe. He used two Epi-pens before he was rushed to the hospital, activating his flames in the process.

Tsu-kun woke in the hospital piled with blankets. The nurse told him his Papa would be back soon to check on him, Tsu-kun coughed violently and shivered under the blankets. 

He felt cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is back at school but something is weird. Also some friends (maybe one friend).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano~

When Tsuna was deemed well enough to go back to school he was a little upset, he didn’t like school. At home his allergies were almost never triggered because his Mama was the absolute best, but at school he often broke out coughing and it hurt. Also the teachers thought Tsuna had a dirty mouth for some reason, what was wrong with declaring you were allergic to bullshit?

His first day back at school was hard. Weirdly hard, he hadn’t been the best student before but now it was like he couldn’t keep anything in his brain. It all flew away as soon as it came in and he kept tripping over things. He fell on his face the second he stepped in the classroom. A girl helped him up though, her friend was scary but the girl was super duper nice. She didn’t think he was lying about his allergy either (although he’d had to explain what bullshit was). Her name was Sasgawa Kyoko, but she said that Tsuna could call her Kyoko! Plus his allergies never acted up around the two girls unless other people were involved! Maybe being at school wouldn’t be so bad after all!


End file.
